


Freedom

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: The Kingdom of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bromance, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine and Aithusa, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin has spent a long time in solitude, hurting after the devastation that left him broken. But, with Camelot's King in need, he cannot stay away from his Destiny any longer
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Gwaine
Series: The Kingdom of Camelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669282
Comments: 66
Kudos: 314





	1. Atarah

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the sequel you all wanted! Enjoy :)

Four years was a very long time. Merlin looked into the water, deep in the Cavern, and called forth the sight he used to search the lands of Camelot. There, he found his answers. The Knights of Camelot, and King Arthur, trapped in the darkness. A druid gone rogue, the Warlock mused, deciding that maybe it was time to leave his slumber. After all, with Lady Morgana on the throne of Camelot whilst Arthur was away, and Guinevere still not Queen, it was evident that some things would need a little persuasion.

It had been a while since Merlin had seen daylight. He moved across the stones, carrying with him his weapon of choice. Crafted from one of the remaining trees from the Isle of the Blessed, sacred in the fact that it was embedded with the soil of his home. Ealdor, the Village that burnt, the village where a new town was being built on top.

He called his new creation Hope, in the fact that it was what it resembled. The Crystal on the top was held in place by the wood, that snuck up and curled around the deep purple shade. It stayed by his side, guiding his feet over the rocks of his home, before he paused.

Asleep, Aithusa was curled up around their most treasured possession. It had taken Merlin just under four years to find it, had seen the item in a dream the night he reached this cave. An egg, a Dragon egg. It should have been impossible, Aithusa was supposed to be the last, yet here there was one more. A deep shade of emerald, yet Merlin had not hatched the egg. Now, however, it seemed appropriate.

A new life was to start, if he was to save Camelot’s King. No doubt Arthur would want to speak to him, to speak of the day that Merlin had realised that Magic could not save everything. He had watched from a distance, while the King and Lady Morgana had sent the dead to rest, burnt the bodies. Merlin had let the storm rage, unable to cool his Magic for a while. It had sent him North, to the furthest reaches of Albion, where he could remain in solitude.

‘Is it time?’ Aithusa’s voice, very rarely spoken aloud, for the Dragon was still young. He had grown, now easily filling the Cavern’s first chamber, he would grow to be a great size. Scales that still shone, pearly white in colour.

‘I believe it is. Time for a new start.’ A good omen, Merlin reasoned, reaching out to place a hand on either side of the egg. Aithusa spent most of his time guarding the egg, had told Merlin that he believed the Dragon to be his mate. Merlin, as kin to both of them, had promised to guard them with his life. He hadn't managed to save his Mother, maybe he could save Aithusa and the future Dragon.

‘What do you name them?’ Merlin paused, let his Magic seep forwards, his eyes glowing golden.

‘I name them Atarah, meaning the Crown, last of her kind.’ Call it instinct, that told him that the Dragon was a girl, or the name that came from his mind on instinct. Aithusa looked intrigued, cocked his head as the egg began to splinter, and Merlin sent forth more energy. The King of Camelot required his help, and he was going to deliver on that promise. No more hiding, it was time to come out from the cave.

The Dragon was black, with golden eyes that focused on him as soon as they opened. Wings unfolded, small and feeble, and Merlin greeted his new Kin by offering out his hand. The Dragon, still unsure yet smart enough to know who he was, took the offer and slowly climbed, until he could settle in Merlin’s arm. The size of one of the Hunting Dogs, perhaps, a tiny Dragon that looked up at him as he smiled down.

‘We shall see Camelot into the light, my kin. Albion is in need, and you are to serve her. You, me, and Aithusa.’ The Warlock turned, cradling the tiny Dragon, looking across to Aithusa. The white Dragon moved forwards, lowered his head in a sign of respect to Atarah, and the baby Dragon responded with a chirp.

She would grow quickly, in the first week. By the end of a lunar cycle, she would be half Aithusa’s size, able to defend herself. But, for now, she would remain by Merlin’s side. He let the Dragons settle, curled around his neck where his hair was growing too long, and Merlin reclaimed his Staff.

‘We must go, Aithusa. Destiny calls.’

**

Arthur wouldn’t say he was miserable. That was not the truth. He had the woman he loved, Guinevere, who he would eventually ask to marry him. His sister, Morgana, ruled by his side at the Head of the Council, and had married one of his finest Knights, Lancelot. The other Knights were still by his side, protecting and serving Camelot.

He should have been happy. But he missed Merlin, in truth. George was no substitute, came in the mornings and greeted Arthur with a placid expression, nothing like the cheek he got from his manservant. In four years, they had heard nothing.

It had been his fault, rushing into this mission. Any signs of Magic in Camelot were explored, in hope that Merlin had returned. Instead, he had run into a bounty Hunter’s snare. This time, it had deadly consequences, and Gwaine had an injury to his chest that looked almost fatal. His heavy breathing, pale complexion and lack of witty remark was enough to know it was serious.

The other Knights were not much better, seated quietly as they looked to the King for direction. But Arthur could not lead them, he was stuck just as much as they were, the Bounty Hunters had Magic. Golden eyes, that threatened to topple him. His sister would know what to do, Morgana’s Magic was far more advanced than he had first thought. She would realise them missing, might come and find him.

But he doubted it would be in time to save Gwaine. The Knight huffed a laugh, propped himself back up against the wall.

‘This is miserable, hey?’ In the damp, dark cell, his words offered little relief. Still, Arthur granted him his wish of being the joker, cracked a smile to his Knight.

‘Made worse by your company.’ Arthur agreed, before he heard a shout from outside. Silence quickly followed, the Knights returning to a state of misery. The straw was rotting, damp, and Arthur knew that if they had any hope of escaping, it had to be soon. They would rot along with it, soon.

‘I think I’m going mad.’ Gwaine slowly remarked, the Knights turning to him. Arthur fully intended to make a jest, before he spotted what Gwaine had seen. A creature, small and scaly, with golden eyes. It stood outside the cell, head cocked, a curious expression that reminded Arthur of the Dragon, Aithusa, that had not been sighted in years.

‘Hello, little one.’ Lancelot cooed, rolling slowly. The creature jumped at the sound the manacles made, while Arthur noted that his brother-in-law was certainly very accepting of the unknown. Perhaps it came with marrying a woman like Morgana, the acceptance of the Old Religion and the creatures in it.

‘What is it?’ Percival asked, his big form blocking the light as he moved. The creature made a sound, much like a scared dog, and scampered off down the corridor.

‘You scared off our entertainment.’ Elyan drawled, back pressed to the wall, staring at the ceiling.

He too, however, fell silent when the creature returned. This time, thought, it was not alone. Following the tiny, black-scaled creature, came a familiar face. Aithusa, who paused when he spotted them. Arthur, who was pretty sure he was going mad, looked to the Dragon and slowly allowed hope to fill his chest.

Aithusa bent, to nuzzle the small creature that Arthur could now presume a Dragon, before looking to the lock.

With that, the smell of smoke warned Arthur to turn, hiding his face from the flames that melted away the barrier.

Freedom.


	2. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Camelot, but not everybody is willing to forgive and forget

Merlin followed the smell of smoke, didn’t bother to catch the stragglers that had slipped through his first spell. He didn’t really need to, they would either perish in the woods, or at the hand of the person who had just paid a handsome sum for the King and his Knights. The stench of blood, of decay and death haunted the place, and Merlin could barely stand it.

Aithusa was standing guard when he reached the door, the melted gate hanging open. The first person he caught sight of was, amusingly, Arthur. The King looked much like Merlin remembered, although a little older. Eyes a little wiser. He seemed just as shocked to see Merlin, as Merlin had been when he’d made the decision to leave his cavern.

The second person he focused on was Gwaine, because it was clear he was bordering on the next life. Merlin rushed to his side, cautious of the King that he was turning his back on, kneeling down on the cold stone and looking at the wound.

‘Are you a ghost?’ Gwaine joked, although it fell rather flat. Merlin appeased him, gave a smile to show that the question was appreciated, reached for the wound. Dark red, blood spilling out over the floor, and Merlin forced a smile.

‘You always did have to be dramatic.’ The way his friend smiled, the way he looked like he thought he was about to die, it hit something hard inside Merlin. He’d let his own Mother die, that was why he had left, and in return, his friend was hurt.

‘You’re the one who left.’ Gwaine said it lightly, although his eyes told a different story, and Merlin found himself unable to hold the stare. Ashamed, perhaps, that his answer had been to flee the Kingdom.

‘I don’t think an apology would be enough.’ Merlin remarked quietly, before his fingers stretched over the wound. He muttered some quick words, watched as the skin began to patch itself back together. Gwaine’s eyes widened, looking back up to him, dark eyes hurt beyond belief. Merlin had done that, had cracked open one of Camelot’s greatest Knights, and he would never be able to make that right.

‘Don’t leave.’ Two words, enough for Merlin’s lip to tremble and his heart to pick up, before he answered Gwaine’s remark in the only way possible.

‘I won’t.’ And with that, he knocked the Knight of Camelot unconscious, to spare him the pain of the last stage of healing.

**

They had no horses. Merlin wasn’t sure where they had been taken, but he did know the direction of Camelot, so they started the trek on foot. Arthur hadn't spoken to him, just to his Knights, and the others had followed suit. Quick glances, worried expressions, while Merlin kept by Aithusa’s side. The Dragon was carrying Gwaine, slumped over the body and resting on Aithusa’s wings. Around Merlin’s neck, Atarah stayed quiet, evidently sensing the tension within the group.

‘We should rest here for the night.’ Arthur eventually stated, and the group began to settle themselves. Merlin did as he would have done four years ago, began to collect wood, noted how the Knights seemed surprised.

‘Merlin.’ Arthur had spoken, the first word aimed at him, and Merlin looked across. His friend, if he could call the King that, looked so pained.

‘We can do that.’ It was an offering, in a way. Merlin looked to the wood he had already reached for, before looking back to the King.

‘What kind of servant would I be if I didn’t fetch you wood, Sire.’ It was a risk. He wanted nothing more than for Arthur to accept him back, to tell him he could have his old position in Camelot. But, if the King said no, then Merlin would be forced to accept that.

The silence stretched, before a smile quirked at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. Enough for Merlin to relax.

‘You’re already the worst servant I’ve ever had, Merlin.’ Fond, if the tone was anything to go by. Merlin chuckled, turned his back to collect the wood, feeling some of the strain in his heart release just from the normal jokes shared between them.

‘Glad to see that hasn’t changed.’

**

Gwaine woke up just before they reached Camelot, almost fell from Aithusa’s back. The Dragon did well, caught him before he could topple, adjusted his balance to make room for the now-awake Knight. The others seemed shocked by how well he was, how the wound had healed to nothing more than a faint line.

‘I’m staying here. A Knight, riding in on a Dragon.’ The jokes were meant to hide the way Gwaine was angry, hurt at Merlin’s betrayal, and none of the Knights dared to point that out. Arthur would have commanded him to walk, but Merlin had already retreated away from the man, like he wanted to hide and never have the conversation that the two of them were going to have to, eventually, have.

‘I’m sure it’ll spread rumours.’ Leon provided, and Arthur had to agree. If Camelot had Dragons, then very few neighbouring regions would be likely to attack. A Dragon was dangerous, but if the small creature around Merlin’s neck was what he thought it was, then anyone who dared attack would be dead before they had the chance.

‘Morgana will be delighted to see Aithusa again.’ Lancelot commented, moving across to run a hand across the Beast, who in return flicked the Knight gently with his tail. Merlin didn’t respond to any of these, and Arthur wanted to shake the man, to ask him what he had been thinking when he fled. But he didn’t dare, let Merlin have his silence, let them walk into Camelot as a group, the whispers starting before they’d even reached the gate.

**

Merlin watched their expressions. Lady Morgana, who stopped still as she saw him, before the most brilliant smile spread across her face. Immediately, he felt her Magic reach out, calling for him. He denied it, mostly, still unsure about how he would be welcomed back into Camelot. As she moved towards him, he made the decision to bow, to keep his gaze away from her.

‘Lady Morgana.’ He muttered, tried to fill his tone with as much sincerity as he could. She seemed hurt, maybe shocked by his act, but he didn’t have time to think too much about it. Gwen had spotted him, was running towards him so fast that he had no choice but to catch her.

She smelt like home, of flowers and pine, of the Spring. Her fingers dug in, like she feared he would vanish, and he felt his shirt damped slightly where she was tucked against it. Allowing himself to hug her back, he relaxed into her hold, squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that she would forgive him. Felt Atarah move to give them room to embrace.

‘Merlin!’ Gwen moved out of the way, leaving the Warlock no choice but to look up to his father-figure, Gaius staring back at him with an angry expression, but hopeful eyes.

He was back in Camelot.


	3. Dragons, Dark Magic, and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Merlin, Happy Atarah, Dangerous magic

Merlin sat on his bed, in the back-room of Gaius’ home. It was like nothing had changed, everything exactly where he left it. By his side, the Staff lay, the stone glowing slightly like it was picking up on his bad mood. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, he just couldn’t stand to be alone. Gwaine was angry with him, as he rightfully should be, and that was enough to make him miserable.

‘Rrreep.’ Atarah appeared from under his jacket, heading towards his leg and climbing up onto his lap. Aithusa, too big to fit in the room, had already taken to the cave system under the Castle, where Kilgharrah used to be caged.

‘I know, little one. But everyone is angry at me.’ Atarah cocked her head, golden eyes showing confusion, and he sighed. He was being selfish again, the Dragon needed air, needed to begin to train. Scooping her up, he left his room, Gaius already out. He headed through the courtyard, ignored the stares and whispers that seemed to follow him.

The training grounds was where he decided to stop, empty considering the King had just come back from missions. He settled on the ground, stretched out his legs and let Atarah climb out from his arms. She sniffed the ground curiously, before scrambling out of his arms and rolling around in the grass happily.

‘He’s cute.’ Merlin looked behind him, surprised to see Gwaine standing there. The Knight didn’t acknowledge him, coming to sit down by his side.

‘She. Her name’s Atarah.’ At her name, she spun around. Her eyes landed on Gwaine, curiosity brimming, and she decided to clamber up him like she had with Merlin. The Knight looked just as shocked as Merlin felt, baby Dragons usually didn’t trust people, yet Atarah seemed to have taken a liking to the Knight.

‘Hello there, little one.’ The Dragon snuggled up, before curiously chewing on the edge of his cape. Merlin watched, then looked to Gwaine’s face, found his brown eyes focused on him.

‘What’s going on in your head, Merlin? Why come back now?’ Merlin looked away, to the empty training grounds. The ache in his chest, the one that had soothed as soon as he had come back to Camelot, returned with vengeance.

‘I was lonely.’ He admitted, the words sour on his lips. Gwaine let out a humourless laugh, and Merlin fought back tears.

‘You left us. You left me! I thought… No. Evidently it doesn’t matter.’ His anger was hurting Merlin, but the Warlock figured he deserved it. Deserved so much worse.

‘I thought you’d be better off without me.’ Merlin’s voice wobbled, and he had to stop himself from flinching when the Knight turned, gripped his hands tightly.

‘I hate that you think so little of yourself, Merlin.’ Tears spilled over, something he couldn’t stop, while Gwaine just continued to hold him. Eventually, the anger slipped from his face, and he tugged Merlin closer, into his embrace.

‘I’m still mad at you.’ Gwaine said, a soft smile on his face, while Merlin buried tighter, fighting with Atarah for the spot under Gwaine’s chin.

‘I’ll make it up to you. I promise.’ A hand cupped his chin, tilted him up so he was staring back at Gwaine. How the Knight kept such control over his emotions, Merlin didn’t know.

‘Oh Merlin…’ He’d spent four years in the cavern, alone, watching over Camelot. Keeping an eye on the Knights, thinking that they would blame him for everything that had happened. All his secrets, he kept them and it ended with his Mother dying, Arthur almost dying, the Knights being hurt. Now, tucked up close to one of the only people he trusted, he wished he could tell them. Opened his mouth to do so, knew that Gwaine could understand what he was trying to do.

Interrupted, however, by Lancelot. The Knight did look apologetic, halted at a distance while Merlin pulled out of the warmth, Atarah coming back to his side.

‘The King has called a meeting of the Round Table.’ Merlin watched Gwaine stand, expected him to walk away. When he turned, looking down at him, Merlin realised he was also expected to come.

**

Merlin didn’t want to admit that he knew more about the situation than he was letting on. He’d been watching over Camelot, he knew about the raids in the East of the Kingdom. Still, he kept his tongue while the group discussed the best way to deal with the issue. Lady Morgana had already suggested Magic, which Arthur was agreeing on. The Knights wanted to make a camp out there, warn the bordering villages of the risks that came with the bandits.

Atarah kept quiet, while Merlin watched how the group interacted. It lacked humour, the usual banter that he remembered, and it took him a moment to understand why. Him. He was the one that would talk back to Arthur, to advise him while acting like the fool. His position, gone, because of his own mistakes.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur was addressing him, and the servant looked up sharply. The last thing he wanted to do was further anger the King.

‘What do you think?’ The raids in the East weren’t caused by an unorganised rabble, had been paid for by the same man that had tried to capture the King and his Knights. He had his own sorcerer, as far as Merlin was aware, and he might actually pose a considerable threat to Camelot. So, hesitantly, Merlin told the King everything he knew. He spared no detail, ending with how he had used the information to track the Knights to the place he had rescued them from.

‘How do you know all of that?’ Arthur didn’t look mad, not yet, so Merlin risked another truth.

‘I can see it. See them. Sometimes the future.’ Morgana had been the only Seer he’d ever met, but during his time in the Cavern, he’d practiced extending his Magic into practicing the Sight. It was difficult, not always reliable, but it did help him keep an eye on the movements in and out of Camelot.

‘Can you show us?’ If they were shocked by the revelation, they hid it well. Merlin hesitated, then looked around the room. He’d need several items, luckily they were in the main room, and it was well equipped. He took the flowers from the vase, moved back across to the table and stole the plate that had been in front of Arthur.

The water was poured onto the plate, a small reflective surface, but it might work. He placed Atarah down on the table, unravelled his palm and offered it to the Dragon. Atarah agreed, her claws sharp enough to split the skin, and the blood dripped down into the bowl.

‘Blood Magic…’ Morgana whispered, looking slightly fearful. Merlin ignored her, clenched his fist and watched the droplets hit the water.

The words fell from his lips, the water swirling as he dipped his fingers into the liquid. Slowly, the liquid formed a picture. It was much the same as when he last looked, the camp at the East of Camelot showing no sign of movement, although he knew they would be back.

‘That’s the camp?’

‘Yes. They’re using a sorcerer to cover their tracks.’ Merlin shifted the image, until it showed a hooded figure with their back to them. He removed his fingers from the water, broke the image and looked up to the King.

‘Is that Magic dangerous? What you just did?’ If he lied, Morgana would tell her brother.

‘Yes. It’s dark Magic, and takes a lot of energy.’ Arthur stared at him, waiting for Merlin to explain, but he offered nothing. Eventually, the King dismissed him, and he left the room with Atarah close on his heels.


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Dragons, and a weird ending

‘When did you start?’ Gwaine was watching him, with an expression that Merlin couldn’t quite fathom. They were in the armoury, Merlin working on cleaning Arthur’s armour, while the Knight sat on one of the barrels, Atarah tucked around his neck.

‘Start?’ Merlin questioned, polishing one of the scratches with determination. He figured he could use Magic, if it didn’t work.

‘Using Dark magic.’ Oh, that was the conversation they were about to have. Merlin paused, muttered the words and watched the scratch vanish, the armour shining as he put it down and turned to the Knight.

‘When I realised I still needed to protect Camelot.’

‘You didn’t think to come home?’ Home, he called it that so casually, and Merlin’s eyes burned.

‘I couldn’t.’ It wasn’t a lie, he couldn’t return to Camelot.

‘Why?’ He shot Gwaine a look, and the Knight shook his head before explaining,

‘Tell me why.’ Merlin placed down the armour, stared to the floor of the room rather than the Knight that had been so patient, despite how angry he must be.

‘What’s the point in having this power, if you can’t do anything with it?’ The words hurt, he hadn't spoken them aloud, just kept them buzzing around in his mind while he lived in solitude. Not even Aithusa had heard those words, he couldn’t risk letting out all those emotions, not when his Magic so often got out of control when he remembered what he’d done.

‘Merlin, it wasn’t your fault.’ He choked a laugh, four years, and everything still hurt like it had all happened yesterday.

‘I keep so many secrets. And people die, because of them.’ Gwaine approached, much like you would approach a frightened creature, hand reaching out and gently laying on his thigh. Merlin looked up, offered a weak smile to the man that he’d left behind, to the friend he’d betrayed by running.

‘Then let me help. Let Arthur help. Anybody, Merlin. You just have to let us in.’ His hand moved, fingers closing over Merlin’s, and the Warlock was surprised by how much he’d missed this. How much he had wanted to be close to someone, to know that it wasn’t him against the world.

‘I don’t know how.’ He mumbled, could feel the tears that leaked from his eyes, the gentle brush of Gwaine’s thumb along his cheeks.

‘We’re right here, Merlin.’ It sounded like a promise, and Merlin turned his head into Gwaine’s palm, relaxed into the feeling of not being alone anymore.

**

‘MERLIN!’ The servant could barely contain his laugher, watched as Aithusa bounded around the room happily, scaring half the people to death, while the Knights tried to hide their smiles. It was amusing, to say the least, the King desperately trying to control the white-Dragon, while Atarah ran after Arthur’s heels and yipped whenever she was close enough to grab hold.

Eventually, Gwaine stepped in, calling Aithusa to his side and Atarah quickly followed. She climbed up his trouser leg, settled against his belt and then moved up to his shoulder, perched on his cape. Aithusa nuzzled Gwaine’s side affectionately, before turning back to Arthur, mischief in his eyes.

‘Dragons. Bloody Dragons.’ Arthur muttered, picked up the basket that Aithusa had sent flying, and handed it back to the maid that had dropped it in the first place. She hurried off, while Gwaine doted on Aithusa, rubbing the spot between his ears while the Dragon hummed happily.

‘At least their keeping Odin from bothering us.’ Leon provided, and Merlin moved to collect Atarah from Gwaine, the tiny Dragon quite happy to swap between them. She saw the opportunity to run for Lady Morgana, scrambled from Merlin’s arms to run across to the dress that she could hide in, while Morgana cooed.

‘This is ridiculous. We need to show the people of Camelot that the Dragons aren’t a threat.’ Arthur concluded, and the Knights quickly agreed. Gwaine was the first to suggest they spent time within the castle walls, getting people used to the two of them, showing them the benefits of having a Dragon.

‘What benefits?’ Arthur joked, before Atarah charged at him, and Merlin sniggered because he’d never seen the King of Camelot look so afraid.

When she reached his side, she scrambled up until she reached his shoulder, before scratching his neck.

‘Ow!’ It was soothed almost instantly, Atarah breathing over the skin and a brief flick of fire, the skin healing.

‘Oh.’ Arthur trailed off, then hesitantly scratched the Dragon’s head. She yipped happily, curled up and settled against his neck, and the King smiled slightly.

‘We should start immediately.’

Of course.

**

Merlin walked through the Village, watched people curiously come out to catch a sight of the white Dragon. Aithusa was more than happy to behave, walking by Merlin’s side and every so often speaking, although it wasn’t a common thing that he did. They could communicate quite well without language, considering they were kin, and so they mostly stayed silent.

Atarah had stuck with the Knights, and while Merlin couldn’t yet communicate with her through her mind, he could command her if needed. Not that he wanted to, he didn’t force the Dragons to do anything that they didn’t want.

It was a pleasant enough day to be walking through Camelot, and so Merlin ignored the whispers and stares, enjoyed the feeling of sunlight on his skin. Warmth, soaking in the heat, while Aithusa stayed close by.

 _‘Gwaine’s watching you.’_ Merlin didn’t need to identify the voice, Morgana’s Magic was long since recognisable, and he knew she was smirking without having to turn.

But he did turn, if only to meet the gaze of the Knight, who quickly looked away.

‘Stop with the gooey eyes, we’re in public.’ Arthur slapped his shoulder, his tone teasing, and Merlin blushed as he looked away.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Merlin defended, but the King just smiled, a silent assurance that he wasn’t judging. Not that Merlin cared, he’d never really been normal.

‘I’m glad you’re back, Merlin. It’s been quiet without you.’ Arthur was actually initiating an emotional conversation, which was proof that it must be serious. Merlin, not quite ready to do what Gwaine suggested and trusting them with everything, decided to turn it into a joke.

‘Nobody to keep you in check.’ Arthur snorted, clipped his ear in a joking way, and returned to his Knights. Merlin could only smile, figuring that maybe, just maybe, things in Camelot might be peaceful.

He was wrong.


	5. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A would-be Assassin, or not?

Merlin heard the warning bell, almost fell of the bed in his hurry to leave. He rushed across the Courtyard, stopping the first Knight that he found to ask what was going on. Luckily, they all recognised him, and not many of them would deny him the favour.

Apparently, someone had tried to kill Lady Morgana. Lancelot had taken the Knights and was scouring the Castle, while the gates had been shut to try and capture the person. Merlin thanked the Knight, before moving onwards.

Lady Morgana had been the target. But that made little sense, she was well known for her Magic, for the power she held. So, logically, the only person that would dare attack her would be someone with Magic. His mind flicked to the sorcerer, the one working for the people raiding in the East. He knew little about them, except for the fact that they were powerful enough to shield themselves.

 _‘Aithusa, have you found anything?’_ He called out, a ringing silence answering the question, and Merlin realised that something had to have happened.

The steps down to the Cave reminded him of his time reaching for Kilgharrah, asking advice of the Great Dragon. Instead, he found the Cave empty, no sign of Aithusa. Slightly worrying, but the Dragon wasn’t in any danger, so he reached out once more. This time, he found an answer, the Dragon informing him that he was with Lady Morgana.

 _‘The Magic, it tastes like Morgana’s.’_ Merlin ignored the looks the Knights gave him as he walked back through the Castle, listening to what Aithusa just implied. If the Magic was similar, then they had to be related. He thought back to when Morgana had found out that she was Uther’s daughter, making her Arthur’s half-sibling. But that didn’t stop Morgana’s mother from having other children.

He honestly had been planning on going to Morgana first, but when he walked past one of the corridors and caught a strain of Magic, he froze. Sure enough, it felt like Morgana’s, and Merlin would have presumed it was, apart from the slight dark-tinge that this held.

Following it, down through the empty kitchens and into one of the service tunnels. Whoever had done this, knew the layout of Camelot’s castle. Not even Merlin knew every tunnel that ran through this place, despite how frequently he used them.

‘Who are you?’ He jolted, paused when he met the end of a sharp blade, blinked back the darkness and looked across. He should have been paying better attention, rather than moving quickly down the pathway.

She looked nothing like Morgana, blonde hair and honey-brown eyes, but he could see the resemblance in her Magic. The closer he looked, the more he saw similarities, in the way she held herself, the face-shape, the elegance that seemed to naturally radiate. The worry at being caught.

‘You’re her sister.’ Merlin hadn't quite meant to let that slip, cursed himself internally as he studied the sorceress. She wore armour, light-weight and form-fitting, yet no sword at her side. She did have a dagger, tucked into the belt, and the one pressed to his neck, but that was about it. She bore no crest, but he was sure that this armour belonged to a family, one that had evidently been in Uther’s favour.

‘You can see my Magic.’ So, Merlin had accidentally outed himself as a sorcerer in front of one that might be able to rival his power, a stupid move that meant he no longer had the element of surprise. The dagger against his neck dug slightly deeper, and he knew it would leave a mark, but she still seemed… curious. Not likely to kill, while she didn’t have answers.

‘You weren’t here to kill Morgana.’ He concluded, realised that the entire conversation that they were having was based on simple statements, so he slowly raised his hands in surrender. The dagger pressed deeper, before releasing entirely, and she took a step back.

‘I didn’t know Uther Pendragon was dead.’ The woman stated, and a further silence followed. Merlin could imply that she had been coming to kill the King, but he was long-dead, and Arthur was on the throne now.

‘Magic is legal in Camelot. Why sneak in?’ Unless she did not trust the laws. He could understand why, after the Great Purge, not many people were trusting of the Pendragon family. Even if Arthur had worked hard to reverse the work that his father had done. The woman cocked her head, replacing the dagger in her belt without her eyes leaving his.

‘I heard rumours. That Magic was free here, and that my sibling was alive.’ The defensive tone seemed truthful, and so, when he heard a Guard shout from somewhere close by, he grabbed the woman by the arm and tugged her deeper into the network of tunnels.

She did not argue, nor try to run. Merlin navigated his way back successfully, peeked out across the courtyard, before hurrying back to his home. Gaius was still with the King, so the room was empty, and he shut the door firmly behind him.

When he turned back to her, he found the woman peering at the medicines and herbs on the table, before she looked back up to him.

‘A sorcerer in Camelot. Are you him?’ She knew the prophecies, then. Merlin took a step closer, admiring the strain of Magic that hung close to her.

‘Who are you?’ He shot back, and the woman paused.

‘Morgause.’ He had heard of her, of course. The woman that killed Cenred, the King that Alvar had served. They had all heard of her, but he had never before met her. And to learn that she was sister to the Lady Morgana, that was shocking.

‘Emrys. Better known as Merlin.’

‘I did not expect you to be so… young.’ She looked him up and down, before tensing when footsteps sounded outside. Merlin gestured to the room at the back, his room, and she obeyed the suggestion, darting across just in time for the door to open.

Leon, who looked briefly around the room before offering Merlin a bright smile.

‘Glad to see you safe, Merlin.’ He was fond of the Knights, Leon was certainly a happy and carefree character, but right now, he was also the one most likely to find out that Merlin was harbouring a suspected assassin.

‘And you, Sir Leon. Is there something I can help you with?’ If his tone wobbled slightly, Leon gave no indication of it, just looked to the table of bottles.

‘Gaius asked me to pick up a sleeping draught for the Lady Morgana, she was quite shaken.’ Merlin reached out, picked up the bottle before hesitating.

‘Would you mind sending the Lady Morgana a message for me?’ Leon looked slightly surprised, but quickly agreed, and Merlin scribbled the note before folding it tightly, sealing it with Magic. He handed it across, watched Leon leave, before the door to his room opened.

‘You did not tell the Knight.’ Morgause accused, surprised. Merlin hesitated, before offering a small smile.

‘I did not think it fair, until I knew why you were here. But, if you are a threat to Camelot…’ He trailed off, and Morgause opened the door fully, revealing the Staff that had been left in his room. He was glad Atarah was with Gwaine tonight, otherwise the Sorceress would have found her as well.

‘You would kill me?’ She inquired, traced the edge of the stone, before looking back to him. He didn’t want to say yes to that, but a memory of sending a burning sword through a Knight’s body flashed back, and Merlin swallowed down bile.

‘How about I make you some food?’


	6. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's Magic is running wild, Merlin's hitting walls, and a secret is revealed

Morgana forced her Magic to calm, wished that she had Merlin by her side. Everyone was in her room, while she sat, clutching at the sheets of her bed and praying she didn’t set them on fire. Very few, perhaps Gwen aside, knew how much Merlin had done for teaching her to control her gifts. Now, with the entire room in chaos, Lancelot pacing back and forth and not noting how much she was struggling, her panic grew.

Someone had come into the room. Someone had entered the room, and could have hurt her, and the secret that she was carrying. Not even Gaius knew about that one, despite the fact that she had been planning on telling him. It seemed the wrong time, now, to announce that she believed she was with child.

Just the thought made her shiver, her Magic sparking and lighting all of the candles in the room simultaneously. The fire had already been roaring, and the Knights had brought the torches to light the space, but her Magic evidently thought more light was needed.

In some respects, it was nice to see that they were so trusting of her Magic, that they did not even turn when the candles flicked to life. The only one to look was Gaius, perhaps because he knew something of how Magic could come to life on its own, and he looked worried.

Merlin had sent her a note, sealed with Magic, saying he was here if she needed. Truthfully, as her panic built and her Magic itched beneath her skin, she was beginning to think it the only way. The stress could not be good for the baby she hoped she was carrying, and that thought only made the pain worse.

She must have been beginning to show signs of her panic, for Gwen asked if she was well. Others turned, and Lancelot took a step closer. Morgana regretted that the moment her Magic lashed out, shoving him backwards as she scrambled away, chest heaving.

People were talking, but all she could hear was her heartbeat, the Magic around her buzzing and angry, so very angry.

**

Merlin had never run so fast in his life. He skidded into one of the walls as he attempted to turn the corner, Morgause quick on his heels, at his command. If Morgana found out that the would-be Assassin was not a threat, perhaps it would calm her Magic, that he could feel all the way from his room.

He threw the door open, briefly took in the scene. The others, pinned against the wall by her Magic. Candles roaring, the fire dangerously high, the room rattling slightly with the pent-up energy.

Behind him, Morgause muttered words that dimmed the fire, while Merlin went straight to Morgana’s side. She was on the bed, chest heaving and eyes wide, unseeing, but he had dealt with this before.

If he was concerned that he was scrambling up onto the bed of someone far above his rank, he didn’t show it. He figured Arthur could skewer him later, or Lancelot.

The first step was to get close enough to draw the Magic away. He shifted Morgana, pulled her closer to him and took her hands, the things that controlled her Magic. Then, he pressed his forehead to hers, spoke words of Magic to help calm hers.

It was then that he picked up on the secret. He felt the way her Magic protected it, tried to hide the baby from Merlin’s Magic, before deeming it safe. Gentle touches, sweet words of reassurance, a promise that he wasn’t leaving her. He risked a glance back, to see the people in the room glaring at Morgause. If they had not been held back by Magic, he knew they would attack.

‘You’re safe, Morgana. Nobody’s threatening you, everything’s fine. Look.’ He turned his head, kept it close to Morgana while looking across to Morgause. She hesitated, even when he offered out his hand. Finally, she drew close enough that he could take her hand, tugged her Magic into the mix.

Morgana recognised it. That was clear, from the way her eyes cleared of the fog, curiosity replacing the dangerous fear of her Magic. Merlin watched the way she reached out, trying to trace the Magic, to learn more, and he rolled away from the siblings.

‘A little help, Merlin?’ Arthur snapped, gesturing to the fact they were still pinned, and Merlin broke the Magic. They slumped, didn’t approach the two on the bed.

‘Who is she?’ Arthur asked, hand still hovering over Excalibur.

‘Morgause.’ Okay, not the thing to say, for now all the Knights were reaching for swords.

‘My sister.’ Morgana answered, and the room halted. Morgause didn’t take her eyes off of Morgana, her hand reaching forwards to brush over the front of Morgana’s gown. That snapped the Lady’s attention to him, panic in her eyes yet again.

‘Merlin, is it…’

‘Safe, perfectly healthy, my Lady.’ He inclined his head, figured he should go back to the normal servant-Lady relationship. He smirked at the scowl she gave, before relief took over.

‘Can somebody explain…’ Lancelot began, Morgana cutting him off.

‘Morgause appears to be my sibling, Merlin can control my Magic, and we’re expecting a baby.’ Merlin would have laughed at the choked noise that came from Lancelot, or the wide eyes that all of the Knights gave. Gwen rushed to her side, already tears in her eyes as she happily congratulated her, while Morgause looked to Merlin.

‘Does the child have Magic?’ The servant glanced to Morgana, who nodded in encouragement, a hopeful look on her face. Merlin approached, wary of the fact that Lancelot might hit him for touching his wife, knelt down and placed his hands against her stomach.

The slight roundness, the thrum of Morgana’s Magic covering the baby, keeping them safe. Her safe. A girl, the first thing he noted, before he let his Magic reach out. When the tiniest of responses came back, he rocked to his feet.

‘The baby has Magic, my Lady.’ Morgana was crying, but happy tears, and Lancelot rushed to her side. Morgause moved out of the way, as did Merlin, the two of them standing awkwardly by the side.

‘Do you know… can you tell?’

‘A girl.’ Merlin offered, and the smile only grew. Lancelot suddenly seemed fascinated with her stomach, his hand resting and staying, and Merlin found himself smiling along with the rest of the group.

‘This is all well and good, but is someone going to explain her?’ Gwaine asked, staring straight at Morgause, and the Sorceress looked to Merlin.

Why was he always the one to explain these things?


	7. Magic Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause and Morgana, then some hurt! Merlin and protective Aithusa

‘Just like that, keep it steady.’ Merlin watched as Morgana stretched her hand out further, while Morgause kept perfect control over her Magic. A beam of bright light connecting the two, a way of joining them so that they could help Morgana control her Magic, help keep the baby safe. They were outside the city, down in the open meadow.

The group had come to watch, seemed slightly scared of the bright burning light. Morgana looked shocked, like she had never anticipated her power could do such a thing. If anything, it was supposed to help them trust Morgause, who barely needed to strain to keep the Magic afloat. It wasn’t quite perfect, so Merlin moved across to Morgana.

‘Like this.’ He took her hand in his, tilted it slightly and pushed one of her feet back with a gentle nudge. She listened to him, moved until she twisted along with him, and the beam grew brighter. Beautiful, the energy leaking out around it and flowers beginning to grow underneath.

When the bond was complete, Morgana was the first to step back, tired from such exertions. Lancelot rushed to her side, thanked Merlin, which wasn’t necessary. He hadn't done it for the thanks, just to see Morgana smile, to see everyone happy, was enough.

‘Can you two do the same?’ Arthur asked, gesturing between Merlin and Morgause.

‘Why?’ Merlin was confused, he’d explained that Morgana needed it so that they could keep an eye on her Magic, so that they could help the baby.

‘He doesn’t trust me, and wants you to keep an eye on me.’ Morgause stated, and Merlin saw the guilt flash across Arthur’s face, confirming what she had suggested. Oh, it made sense he supposed, although he wasn’t sure it was the best idea. They were both very powerful, had dabbled in a side of Magic that technically wasn’t allowed.

‘I’m willing to whatever your answer is, Emrys.’ He had explained that she really didn’t need to call him that, but she had explained that it was a point of principle. That he should wear the name with pride.

‘If Arthur thinks it a good idea.’ Merlin was still unsure, even as he stood opposite Morgause. The question was, who was the stronger sorcerer? In terms of raw power, Merlin would beat her any day, but Morgause was well-versed in using her Magic.

‘Have more faith, you’re much stronger than I am.’ Morgause could tell that he was struggling, offered for him to start. Still, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to, didn’t trust his own Magic not to react badly.

‘Ladies first.’ He joked, and Morgause shrugged. She spoke the words clearly, without hesitation, and her eyes flashed golden as the spell reached out for him. Merlin hesitated only for a moment, before speaking the same words, reaching out.

The first hit of Magic was powerful, shoved him backwards a couple of steps. Morgause suffered worse, skidded back in the dirt and dug her heels in.

‘Morgana, a barrier, now!’ He’d apologise for shouting at her later, Morgana putting a shield up around the people as the magic hissed and spat, dark energy that the two of them should never have used.

‘Dark Magic?’ Morgause shouted, over the sparking energy that strained between them, and Merlin grimaced. It was hard to control, Morgause looked ready to topple, and the energy between them would be enough to harm a lot of people.

When she stumbled, lost her footing and fell, Merlin had to make a decision. Because if he didn’t, the spell would break early, and Morgause would face the backlash of all that dark energy between them.

So, he let out an inhumane sound, pulled both strains of Magic straight back towards him.

Morgause let out a shriek, probably out of fear, and Merlin wobbled slightly. So much dark energy, bubbling under his skin, itching away. He figured that he must look pretty bad, because Morgana was running for him, and Morgause’s lips were moving.

He couldn’t quite piece together what they were saying, and instead opted for letting his eyes shut, legs buckling underneath him.

**

Aithusa glared to the dark Witch, curled closer around his kin. Merlin was swarming in the energy, both his own and from the woman in the corner of the room, and had not yet returned to consciousness.

‘We could take him to the Isle of the Blessed.’ Morgause suggested, while the rest of the room stared at the man in Arthur’s bed. It had been the biggest room, and Aithusa had refused to leave his side. Atarah was curled on the pillow, occasionally looking at Merlin and nudging his cheek, before she would go back to sleep.

‘Where Merlin killed Nimue?’ Morgana asked, earning her a couple of shocked glances. Aithusa had heard of the tale, Merlin had told it during his exile, but from the looks on the humans’ faces, they were not aware of such a feat.

‘The energy needs draining. And with no sorcerer stronger than him alive, it would be our safest bet.’ The dark Witch was well-versed in Magic, Aithusa could see that, and she seemed to be concerned for his kin, which was a benefit.

‘Poor Merlin.’ Morgana was on Merlin’s other side, stroking the hair from his face with a tender smile. Aithusa knew a little about their relationship, how Merlin had been the one to keep her safe from Uther, how he had taught her how to control her visions and the power she had. How he’d crept into her room, risking his own head by doing so, to curl up with her and keep her nightmares at bay.

‘How will we get there?’ It would be a long ride, that was for sure. Aithusa could carry Merlin, but not all of them. Morgause looked to him, seemingly trying to converse, or perhaps just judging him. In return, Aithusa narrowed his eyes.

‘The Dragon could lead us. And we’ll follow on horseback.’

‘The Dragon has a name.’ Gwaine, his favourite of all the humans, Merlin aside, said. He came to Aithusa’s side, and the Dragon was more than happy to tilt his head so it could be scratched.

‘Forgive me, if Aithusa would mind, it would be of great help.’ The Witch was trying, he supposed. It was better than nothing.

‘What d’ya think, buddy?’ Gwaine asked him, and Aithusa bowed his head to the man, trusting that he would let no harm come to Merlin.

‘Then it’s agreed. We leave at first light.’ Arthur, the King that Aithusa loved to tease, walked from his own room with his lover, Guinevere, by his side. The Knights followed, until it was just Morgana, Gwaine, Morgause and Lancelot in the room.

‘My Lady, I can watch over him.’ Gwaine assured her, and Morgana gave one last look to the Warlock on the bed, before nodding. She stood, glanced to her sister, then to her husband, and the trio left the room.

‘Do we trust her?’ Gwaine asked, turning to look at Aithusa. It was one of the reasons that the Dragon liked the Knight so much, that he was willing to trust his instincts. Aithusa bowed his head yet again, tucked closer to Gwaine, and wrapped a wing over Merlin.

It would be a long journey.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isle of the Blessed

Nobody questioned why Gwaine was the one that got to stay with Aithusa. Merlin was on the Dragon’s back, while Gwaine kept his horse close to the creature, Atarah seated on the rump of the horse. Morgana and Morgause were upfront, leading the way to the Island, while the group all followed. Gwen was close to the centre, the Knights scattered, Arthur close to Gwaine and the Dragons.

‘Does anybody want to explain how Merlin killed Nimue?’ Gwaine had been wondering that as well, didn’t ask the question for fear of overstepping. Merlin was a very secretive person, the last thing he wanted to do was make the Warlock retreat more.

‘He didn’t tell me much…’ Morgana began, replying to her brother’s question.

‘She was killed with lightning.’ Morgause finished, and the group stared at the Witch. Gwaine trusted her slightly more, especially seeing as Aithusa had said they could. Still, she was pretty creepy.

‘Wow… he was pretty new to Camelot then.’ Leon remarked, and Gwaine forgot that he hadn't known Merlin that long in comparison to the original group.

‘It was the first time that Emrys discovered he could control the weather. Merlin gave his life in sacrifice to Arthur’s, but Nimue attacked his Mother instead. Gaius went to offer his own life, Merlin went to save him, but Nimue had the power of fire. Burnt his chest.’ Gwaine reeled in all the information given, didn’t miss the way the Princess flinched when it was brought up that Merlin had been trying to save him.

‘How do you know all this?’ Morgana asked her half-sibling, curiosity and a little bit of…. Jealousy.

‘He told me.’ Morgause answered, urging her horse onward, and Gwaine looked back to the unconscious Warlock. He had seen what Merlin could do with his Magic, understood why he would try and trust another with similar powers.

‘If you’re lying…’

‘She has no reason to.’ Everyone was startled when Elyan rushed to defend the Sorceress, none more so than the Knight himself, who quickly looked forwards. Gwaine watched the entire thing, before Atarah yipped behind him.

‘She’s right, we’re here.’

‘You can understand them?’

‘A little. I’ve seen Dragonlords and the way they communicate to their kin.’ She was so-well practiced, Gwaine thought, helping Atarah down from the horse and turning to Aithusa.

‘Fly across, friend, I can keep him safe.’ Aithusa lowered one of his wings, the one keeping Merlin balanced, offering out the Warlock. Gwaine thanked him, reached forwards and scooped Merlin into his arms. He was light, too light, and Gwaine made a note to fatten him up once they were back in Camelot.

Atarah climbed onto the other Dragon, settled between his wings, and the duo took off. Gwaine moved towards the rather-small boat, staring at the large group.

‘Fear not.’ Morgause stated, waving her hand once, and another boat appeared. Nobody questioned it, just clambered in.

‘Do we need to row?’ Leon’s question was answered when the boat began to move, and the group fell silent.

**

‘Place him over here.’ Morgause watched as Gwaine lowered him onto the pedestal, cradling his head like he could protect him from harm. She watched as he looked up to her, waited for further instruction, while the others shuffled awkwardly by the side.

‘When I perform the spell, you may see things. People, dead people, that haunt our strains of Magic.’ She didn’t bother explaining any more, moved to the side of the Warlock. Gwaine looked like he wanted to stay, but it would be too risky, and she hesitantly placed a hand over his arm.

‘I’ll keep him safe.’ The Knight looked to her, then eventually stepped back.

‘Do you need my assistance?’ Morgana asked, despite the face Lancelot pulled. Her sister was a curious creature, she seemed so devoted to the man she loved, but at the same time, devoted to her head-strong attitude.

‘No thank you, sister. Keep the group safe.’ Morgause looked to the boy, wondered what she would see when they cracked open their Magic, offered it back to the Old Religion. A grumble from the side drew her attention, where Aithusa was standing.

‘Whatever appears, do not let the others come forwards.’ She said it loud enough for the group to hear, but the Dragon just bowed his head in understanding, moving to Morgana’s side. Morgause stretched her hands out, hovered them over Merlin’s chest and focused.

**

_‘Morgause.’ The Witch ignored the woman, even though it ached to do so._

_‘We have to run, Morgause. Uther’s coming for us. He’ll kill us!’ She blankly looked up to her Mother, saw the curve of her stomach, the indication of her sister._

_‘He won’t stop, Morgause. He could never allow us to live, not with the heir.’ Arthur, the baby born to the King, the thing that had ruined her life. No, that had been Uther, and Morgause swallowed._

_‘You aren’t real.’ She was on the Isle of the Blessed, with the Warlock, Emrys, saving the very King that had been born, killing her Mother._

_**_

_‘You must kill the Witch.’ Kilgharrah spoke firmly, and Merlin blanched._

_‘I will not harm Morgana. She’s my friend.’_

_‘She’ll be responsible for the death of Arthur, young Warlock. Are you really willing to lose him?’ Merlin paused, letting the words soak in, then shook his head firmly._

_‘I won’t hurt her. I’ll help her.’ Kilgharrah laughed, looked away from him. Merlin wasn’t going to change his mind._

_**_

_Mordred lowered the blade, slick with blood, looked to Arthur. The King glanced to his wound, to the wound that would kill him, before killing the Druid. When Merlin arrived, he knew it was too late._

_‘Help me stop it.’ Merlin stated, looking to the Dragon under the Castle._

_‘You have to kill the boy. Kill Mordred, before he can kill the Once and Future King.’ Merlin looked to the Dragon, then to his own hands, and back again._

_‘I don’t think I can.’_

_‘If you do not, you’ll lose the King. You’ve already tried to save Morgana, your luck cannot last forever.’_

_**_

_The King slumped, slowly, his knees buckling and hitting the stone. His hands, pressed against his abdomen, came back a dark red. Morgause looked down to the fallen King, to the man that had promised her everything._

_‘My love…’_

_‘I am not your love. You use Magic like a tool.’ She snarled, the dagger still in hand, and King Cenred coughed up blood, it dribbling down his chin._

_‘You’ll be hunted for the rest of your life.’ He promised, and the Witch just watched him fall._

_**_

_‘My hands…’_

_‘Are clean, Merlin.’ Hunith assured him, taking his shaking hands in hers._

_‘I had to…’_

_‘Hush, my boy, I know.’ Merlin looked up to her, let the tears spill down his cheeks._

_‘Arthur…’_

_‘Is safe. You did it, Merlin. He’s fine. As is the Lady Morgana.’ Merlin rocked back, stared back to his hands. He could have sworn they were covered in blood._

**

Morgause stumbled, watched the storm that swirled overhead, felt her energy drain out. The Isle was powerful, had drawn the dark magic out with ease, and she watched as Merlin’s chest arched upwards as the same happened to him.

Around her, the last smokes of the façade fell away, revealing that there was no King Cenred, her Mother had not been here. It had been part of the spell, a mere figment of her Magic, and she could breathe out in relief. To the side of her, an image of a woman was fading, presumably the Mother of the Warlock. She had heard his own visions, just as he would have seen hers.

‘Welcome back.’ She joked, and Merlin sat up slowly. He glanced to the side, watching the fog vanish, and blinked.

‘It wasn’t real.’

‘Figments of our imagination.’ Morgause agreed, offering a hand to the Warlock. He regarded her for a moment, and she could tell they were both thinking of what they had just seen.

‘Thank you.’ He accepted her grip, and together they walked from the altar.


	9. Death to those who challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's getting rid of the threats to Camelot

Merlin was watching the sunset, pondering over everything he had seen earlier. It had been a long time since he had dealt with the issue of Mordred, and thinking about it now, it had stirred up all the guilt he had tried to push away. Morgause hadn't asked, nor had he questioned her own memories, instead opting for a silence on the ride back.

Aithusa was eerily quiet as well, with Gwaine on his back, while Merlin had stolen his horse. The Knight kept glancing across to him, but Merlin had little to say that would appease the man, so he chose the quietness.

‘Heads up.’ Morgause stated, and Merlin snapped from his daydream. The Sorceress had stopped, her horse stubbornly standing in the dirt, while she cocked her head to the side. The group, receiving the warning with slight hesitation, were reaching for swords, or in Gwen and Morgana’s instance, for each other.

‘Can you taste that?’ Magic, that was what she was talking about, and Merlin did as she said. Reached out, felt for it, and found the brief connection of… something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t normal, and he let his sight travel ahead.

Trees, more trees, and a set of tracks leading towards the border. He pushed further, more than his sight would usually allow, and caught the brief hint of the people that were currently raiding the East. That didn’t make much sense, why were they so far into the Kingdom? Worse, where had the new Sorcerer come from? Evidently, Morgause knew the answer, for she had paled considerably.

‘Kara.’

‘A Druid?’ He asked, testing at the edges of his Magic. Morgause gave a brief nod, then looked down slightly, and Merlin figured out why.

‘You trained her.’

‘She was supposed to be the turning point in Mordred’s path, to turn against Arthur.’ Merlin winced at the mention of the Druid boy, then at the fact that Morgause had just admitted to helping the prophecy that would kill the King. Merlin urged his horse onwards, looking back to Morgause as he did so.

‘Get them back to Camelot.’ He left no room for argument, not even as the King called out, picking up the trail of the last sorcerer that stood between him and destroying that damned prophecy.

**

‘You know who I am.’ Kara concluded, while Merlin stalked closer. She was young, had a naivety about her that Merlin hoped would mean he could teach her, bring her back to the side that she was supposed to be on. The side of Magic, of uniting Albion, of soothing long-foretold issues. 

‘I know what you’re supposed to be.’ Merlin pointed out, watched her head cock to the side. If Morgause had done as he asked, and taken the group back to Camelot, then they would not have to witness what would happen if she threatened Arthur.

‘You think you can change me.’ The camp behind her, the group of people that were pillaging and raiding, Merlin would stop them too. They risked Camelot’s safety, after all. He’d already called for Aithusa, warning the Dragon that if Gwaine was on his back, then he’d not be impressed.

‘Kara, you have the chance to join the right side. The side of Magic, of peace.’ Her face twisted, into something dark and ugly, her Magic just as bad. It was like Morgana’s, the ones he’d seen in dreams of the future. It was like Nimue’s, dark and aggressive, ready to lash out at any that got close. And, it was like Morgause’s, with the control, the refined edge to it that meant it might be harder to beat than he had first thought.

‘Peace? Arthur Pendragon will never support peace.’ She snarled, rose her hand to fight him. She was distracted, however, by the screeching sound from behind, the beating wings that signalled Aithusa’s arrival. From the rumble that broke the sky, and the fire that raced from his lips, alighting the camp in the clearing.

‘NO!’ She ran towards it, but nothing could stop Dragon’s fire, not even an accomplished sorceress like herself. Merlin felt the guilt in his gut, at the screams of all those he had just burnt. Raiders they may be, but they still had families. Had people to feed, to protect. He hadn't given them the chance to repent, not like he was giving Kara.

She wouldn’t take it, that was clear as her golden eyes turned to him. Everything she’d had, the protection of a group like that, a family, all gone. Aithusa landed, ready to attack the Sorceress that was spitting words out, but Merlin did not need the Dragon. He would not let himself escape the guilt, put the burden all on the Dragon.

Kara’s Magic was a burst of fire, much like Nimue’s, but Merlin had been expecting that. He blocked the fire with ease, strode through the dimming flames and slammed her back, sprawling into the dirt. She scrambled back, hands in the dirt, before she backed up against a tree, one that was already catching alight from the blaze of her camp.

‘I gave you a chance.’ Not a very convincing one, but Merlin had learnt the hard way that people could not very easily change. That, if he kept letting them slip away, they would come back to hurt those that he loved. He’d come this far, killed the Druid boy just to protect Arthur, he was not letting the chance for the prophecy to continue to slip away.

‘You say you’re on the side of Magic, but you’re not.’ She hissed, eyes wild and the manic look that he saw when he’d finally beat Nimue, of the Morgana that might have been. Was this his curse, to turn those that he should be protecting into dangers that had to be stopped?

‘I’m on the side of Camelot.’ Merlin answered honestly, before his Magic was brought down in a heavy blow. The girl gasped, eyes filling with pain, but it only lasted for a moment, before she was gone. Her Magic, seeping away as her eyes rolled to the side, her body slumping into the dirt.

Behind her, the Camp burned away, the screams having fallen silent.

‘That was my burden to carry.’ Morgause, presumably having ignored Merlin’s warnings and only hiding away while he dealt with Kara.

‘It would be cruel, to ask you to harm the one you taught.’ Like Kilgharrah had asked him to do with Morgana. Morgause had dismounted from her horse at some point, was moving to his side and looking out across the fire.

‘To protect Camelot.’ She finally stated, and Merlin glanced across. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur and the Knights, slowly emerging to see the devastation and the dead body of the sorceress, but he refused to see the disgust and horror, focused back on the woman beside him.

‘Always.’ He assured, while Aithusa came to his side and tucked his head under Merlin’s arm, to offer the support and comfort that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got an end chapter in sight!


	10. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family fluff for the group

‘Is this the peace you wanted?’ Gwaine inquired, while Merlin looked across the field. His eyes stopped first on Morgana, who was lying back on the blanket that Lancelot had brought, staring up at the bright sky. Her husband was by her side, and their hands were linked in between them. It was cute, the hamper that they had brought untouched, and Merlin regarded the entire thing with a bright smile.

He looked to the second couple, and to where Gwen was throwing strawberries at Arthur, who was trying to catch them with little avail. His face was a mess, as was his clothing, but he still had a smile on his face. Gwen’s laughter echoed out, and Merlin chuckled as he looked back to Gwaine. They weren’t the only ones here, Morgause was down by the trees, with, surprisingly, Elyan by her side. She had taken to drawing the creatures of the old religion, writing down what she experienced, and Elyan was offering his own stories.

Then there was Percival and Leon, who were recovering from the hangovers they had from the tavern trip last night. According to Gwaine, they were chasing after the daughters of one of the merchants in Camelot, and the men had gone to help the duo.

‘Exactly the peace I wanted.’ Merlin assured, hesitantly leant back against Gwaine. The Knight placed a hand in his hair, his fingers working magic on his scalp while Merlin let his eyes flick shut. This is what he had sacrificed everything for, this is what he worked for. The peace of Camelot, the sanctuary for Magic, the harmony achieved from within the group.

Merlin opened his eyes when he heard wings, it had been a while since he had last seen his two Dragons. Three weeks, perhaps, and when Aithusa landed, he could see the difference. Atarah scrambled from his back, now the size of a hunting dog, rather than the tiny puppy she had been. Still, Merlin rolled from Gwaine’s embrace to greet her, the Dragon nearly knocking him over as she attempted to climb him. The same happened to Gwaine, he was still lying down, before the Dragon curled up on his chest.

‘I’ve been replaced.’ Merlin said aloud, staring down at the Dragon while Gwaine, who had the biggest smirk on his face, held his hands up in surrender. Aithusa had come across, lain down in the long grass just shy of the edge of the blanket, so the Warlock went to his side instead. As ever, Aithusa shifted to make room for Merlin, curling his tail around him as Merlin settled.

**

‘Can you do that?’ They were at the Lake, their day having progressed, and the heat was exhausting. Gwaine was looking to Merlin, but the request hadn't come from him. It had been Leon’s suggestion, and they all knew he just wanted to see more Magic. He had grown up in Camelot, where Magic had been a thing of hatred, and was still getting used to seeing it.

Gwaine loved it, but for an entirely different reason. He loved to see the smile that would cross Merlin’s face, the way his eyes would turn to sunlight as he controlled the world around him, a confidence that reflected his normal, chatty attitude.

‘I suppose.’ Merlin had evidently never tried such a thing, but Gwaine knew the group would not be disappointed if he couldn’t do it.

‘I could assist.’ Morgause offered, and Gwaine eyed her warily. She was close to Merlin, had been attempting to heal the fracture between her and the Lady Morgana, while practicing Magic at the same time.

‘An ice lake? Oh, it would be so pretty!’ Morgana’s stomach was now noticeable, Gwaine mused, although he wasn’t stupid enough to tell a woman such a thing. Instead, he conveyed it with small glances and grins to Lancelot, who had been buzzing with the knowledge that he would be a father to a little girl.

‘Hang on.’ Merlin jogged to the shoreline, and while the group wondered what he was about to do, Gwaine figured it out.

‘Freya.’ As he spoke her name, the Lady of the Lake appeared, and Morgause sucked in air.

‘Incredible.’

‘She’s Merlin’s ex.’ Gwaine provided helpfully, earning him some glares from the people around him, while Freya looked over to him. Surely she could not have heard…

She winked, then looked back to Merlin, before vanishing entirely. Gwaine opened his mouth, then wisely shut it, knowing that now was not the time.

‘Okay, you giving me a hand Mo?’ The nickname had been a common occurrence for the Sorceress, who crossed to the shore to stand beside Merlin. Morgana looked on, a slight longing in her eyes, which was gone the moment Merlin turned.

‘Gana?’ The second nickname, for the other sibling, and she was quick to his side. Magic would not harm the baby, he had assured the group of that, it actually was comforting for her to be able to use the gift.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, creeping out from the edge of the bank, ice. It sped up, raced across the lake at a tremendous speed, turning the entire thing to a frozen landscape. As it reached the edge, the ice curled up slightly, the trees lining the edges of the lake frosting over slightly. When Morgana turned, her eyes were still bright golden, the happiest expression Gwaine had seen since her wedding day.

Morgause looked, well, like Morgause usually did. Merlin had his usual cheerful expression, as the group headed to the ice, before staring.

‘How do we know it will hold?’ Morgana inquired, and in one, smooth movement, Percival had managed to shove him out onto the ice. Attempting to stop himself from moving ended in his boots sliding further, and when Gwaine finally thought he could step, he ended up flat on his backside.

Laughter roared from the group, and Gwaine pouted, looked to his boyfriend for his defence. Strangely, it wasn’t Merlin that supported him, but Aithusa, who nudged the giant on as well. Percival’s scream was high-pitched, enough to have the group cracking up again, while the Dragon looked secretly proud.

Merlin was the last on, moved across the ice like it was his second home, bent to offer a hand. Gwaine accepted it, staggered to his feet and grumbled when Merlin’s hands had to stable him.

‘I hate ice.’ Gwaine concluded, a complete lie, and Merlin tipped his head back and laughed.

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst next chapter!


	11. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Morgause and Merlin need to be happy!

‘You don’t understand.’ Morgause hissed, the words like the ice they had been playing on hours earlier. The knife dug into his skin, although he knew she wouldn’t really hurt him, not beyond recovery. It still hurt, he could feel the blood bead under the touch, staining the edge of the blade. Merlin had been pushing her, ever since the sadness took over, and now he wished he hadn't.

‘Then explain it to me.’ If any of the others had been there, they would have slain her where she stood. But Merlin knew the truth, that she was hurting, that she didn’t understand why she had been accepted into the group. Her eyes shone with tears, but she refused to let them spill, keeping her emotions in check.

‘I have killed innocents, yet they let me join them like I deserve it.’ Merlin carefully reached, knowing better than to provoke her, until his hand closed over hers. The knife shook slightly, before releasing, and Merlin gasped in the air he had been denied. She took a step back, while he pocketed the knife, and the two stood in silence.

‘So have I.’ Merlin remarked, felt the guilt and shame that always accompanied those words. Morgause laughed, but it was a hollow sound.

‘For Camelot.’

‘Not always.’ He admitted, and the Sorceress turned, regarded him coldly. Her gaze softened, eyes fell to the ground between them.

‘I owe you my life, Merlin.’ For giving her a second chance? If he had not, what kind of man would he be? He had almost been willing to let Morgana go, and that had been the point where he realised he could not.

‘You owe me nothing, but a promise to keep smiling.’ Magic, the thing that bonded them, but not the only shared item. The loss, the haunting, the damage their Magic could do. Merlin waited, while Morgause eventually moved closer, looked at the mark on his neck. He shifted the neckerchief, enough to hide it, and she watched the movement with a sad smile.

‘You deserve to be happy as well.’ Did he? Was it not his duty to protect everybody else first, to ensure they were safe?

‘You should go to him. It would make you both smile.’ Gwaine, they were talking about the Knight, and Merlin blushed despite himself. Morgause chuckled, and it was then that Merlin was reminded about the age gap between them. She was older, wiser, had longer to refine not only her Magic, but her social skills as well.

‘If I do, you should go to Elyan. He can’t light a fire to save his life, and Guinevere isn’t staying with him tonight.’ She paused, like she would argue, before tipping her head in defeat.

**

Morgause hovered, before knocking twice. The door swung back, Elyan blinking in surprise, before a smile spread across his face. She was unsure why she had listened to Merlin, the idiot probably had no idea what he was talking about, but here she was.

‘I heard that you struggle to light fires.’ It sounded like a poor attempt, even to her own ears, but Elyan chuckled, stepped away from the entrance to the home.

‘Indeed I do, my Lady.’ Like she deserved the title, but she did not argue, just stepped into the room and undid her cloak, before his hands replaced hers.

‘Let me.’

Maybe Merlin did know what he was talking about.

**

‘Merlin?’ The Warlock ignored the confused face, pressed his lips to Gwaine’s in a rush, hoped that the Knight would not deny him this. And he didn’t, gripped his hips and moved them backwards into the room, before using Merlin’s back to shut it. He didn’t mind, not when Gwaine’s hands went to his thighs and lifted, and Merlin wrapped his legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss.

The kiss was everything he’d needed, to bleed away the worry and guilt, to feel alive. When Gwaine pulled back, rested his forehead to Merlin’s, he couldn’t deny the smile that was spreading. Nor the way that Gwaine was staring, wickedly dark eyes boring into his soul.

‘That was… unexpected.’ Gwaine concluded, and Merlin giggled slightly, before Gwaine’s expression fell. For a moment, he feared that he’d overstepped, but then a hand reached for the neckerchief, and the fingers came back red. As quick as lightning, Merlin was sitting on the edge of the bed with the neckerchief gone, Gwaine’s gaze focused on the cut.

‘Who dared…’

‘It’s fine.’ Merlin promised, took the hand that had clenched into a fist, brought it to his lips to kiss, while Gwaine watched the movement.

‘The Witch.’ He concluded, Merlin unsure how he’d come to the conclusion, even if it was the right one.

‘I provoked her. We’ve sorted it.’ Gwaine didn’t look impressed, but stood up and moved to grab some water, returning to his side and kneeling down. Merlin couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that there was a Knight, kneeling before him, so willing to please him. He ripped part of his sleep-shirt, dipped it into the water and rose it to Merlin’s neck, dabbed at the skin gently.

‘She hurt you.’ He murmured, eyes focused on the cut, while Merlin focused on the Knight. His Knight, his Gwaine.

‘I hurt her. It was a mutual hurting.’ He joked, and Gwaine flashed him a grin.

‘Joker. You couldn’t harm a fly.’ He pouted, but it was replaced with Gwaine’s lips, so there wasn’t much complaining.

‘You’re smiling a lot.’ Gwaine remarked, looking pleased.

‘I’m happy.’ Merlin stated, reached out for the shaggy hair that he longed to run his fingers through.

‘Good.’ Gwaine growled, before Merlin laughed as they went rolling back to the bed.

**

He flicked his eyes open, up the Knight that he was asleep on, curled up. It had been nice, to kiss away any thoughts, to curl asleep against each other. He found himself confused, that Gwaine did not push for anything more, that he seemed content to sleep, pressed against each other, Merlin’s nose tucked into his neck.

Morgause had been right, he deserved to be happy.


	12. Five years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end chapter, although I'm thinking of doing some spin-offs

_Five years later._

Arthur snuggled closer to Gwen, not that he would ever admit to snuggling. She laughed, let him lay his head in her lap, ran her fingers through his hair softly. She was a good Queen, a fair, yet stern woman, who was loved among the people of the Camelot. It had been four years since her coronation, since he had finally worked the courage up to ask for her hand. He wasn’t the worst, it had taken Elyan two years to work up the courage to do the same to Morgause.

Even Leon and Percival were happy, the group finally settling. Arthur mused all of this, before realising it was far too quiet. He looked up to his wife, distracted by the dazzling smile she shot him, utterly smitten with it. The others may tease him, for how he waited on her every beck and call, but he could not find it in him to care. She deserved it, and more, he’d give her the entire Kingdom if she asked for such a thing.

‘What is it, love?’ She inquired, while Arthur got distracted by the swell of her stomach, tracing the curve and wondering whether the new baby would be a boy, or a girl. He didn’t care either way, as long as the baby and his Queen was healthy, but perhaps they should ask Merlin for the sex. After all, he might have to have the nursery redecorated.

‘It’s too quiet.’ He pointed out. He loved both his children, he did, but they were rarely quiet. Well, his daughter was rarely quiet, but his son had a habit of disappearing into small corners and being too shy to reappear. That alone had sent three nursemaids from their jobs, afraid of losing the heir to the throne.

‘They’re with Merlin, he offered to look after all the children today.’ That must mean Merlin was in a good mood, probably because of Gwaine’s ridiculously sappy present that he had gifted the man last week. Even Arthur had been slightly jealous, to see Gwaine’s hard-work had paid off, the garden he had been building for both him, Merlin, and the two Dragons that were often close-by. Arthur had gifted each of his Knights, on their marriage or otherwise arrangement, a piece of land within Camelot’s borders. And by far, the one that Gwaine and Merlin occupied was the prettiest.

He called it unfair, the Magic that the man had making it easier. Merlin laughed every time Arthur used the excuse, would state that it was his new money that made it easier. Arthur disagreed, he may be Court Sorcerer, but it wasn’t enough to fund the beautiful home they had made.

‘Generous.’ He stated, thinking of how hard it was to handle two children, let alone the four of them. Morrigan, Morgana and Lancelot’s daughter, was the eldest of the group, and had the same attitude as her father, while the skills and looks of her mother. Then came the twins, his Aelin and James, the complete opposites of each other. Finally, Davina, Morgause and Elyan’s daughter, at two years old.

‘Merlin’s good with them. All of them.’ Although James was still shy, Arthur thought. He wasn’t sure how it had happened, to have one child that hid from the rest, but if anyone could bring him out of his shell, it would be Merlin.

‘That he is.’ Arthur concurred, before looking back to the swell of Guinevere’s stomach. Another baby on the way, how ever would Merlin keep up with five of them?

**

‘It was silent.’ It was, apart from the faint giggling.

‘The Kingdom was dark, and up in the Castle, the brave Ladies were with their Princess, waiting for the Prince to return.’ Another giggle, some rustling from somewhere behind him.

‘One of the Ladies was talented with Magic, the other with a sword. The Princess herself was gifted with a brilliant mind.’ A stick hitting the ground, a faint sparkle of Magic, and the grin spread on the third of the trio.

‘The Prince had gone to the villages, to track down a scary creature with his brave Knights.’ Twigs broke, a couple of shoves and grunts, but the Prince stayed quiet.

‘Can we fight the beast?’ Asked one of the eldest boys, looking to Merlin hopefully.

What had started out as daycare for the four children of the royal household, quickly turned into an opportunity for most of the children in Camelot, who had gathered to listen to Merlin’s stories.

‘Of course. But first, we must go to the women of the Kingdom, who are keeping the City safe.’ The girls giggled, having made a protective circle around Princess Aelin, and the two Ladies. Merlin watched in amusement at how easily they interacted, before turning to the boys. Still, James did not join, and Merlin could only hope the boy would begin to join in the fun.

‘Now, the Knights approach the beast.’ The boys started to approach, before pouncing on him. Merlin groaned, rolled to the floor while attempting to keep off the many children that were now attacking. He laughed as Aelin came to his aid, fending off attackers with just her presence. Davina had her stick, brandished it threateningly in Merlin’s direction, while Morrigan let her hands spark. She was almost five, had grown with her power beautifully.

He extracted himself from the children, letting go of the last one, only to find James sitting by himself. He walked across, moved to the Prince’s side, took a seat beside him.

‘Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?’ He was gentle, kept an eye on the others as he asked.

‘M’not very strong.’ His r’s were slightly more like w’s, but Merlin understood the sentence clearly. It had to be an immense pressure, to be the next King of Camelot. Especially when you had a sister that was clearly more flamboyant, more extravagant.

‘Not yet.’ Merlin stated, eyes the blond-haired boy with the warmest brown eyes.

‘Not g’unna be a good King.’ Merlin looked to the boy, scooped him up and settled him on his lap, looked down at him with a stern expression.

‘You will be an amazing King. The very best, although don’t tell your Father I said that.’ James giggled, wrapped his still-chubby fingers around Merlin’s.

‘N’keep Aelin safe?’

‘You’ll do well at that, as well. Plus, you’ll have the best Knights around you.’ He nodded across to the boys that were laughing and playing, people of Camelot that he would be raised with. Unlike under Uther’s reign, any could be Knighted, if deemed worthy. When the boy was older, he would be in charge of the Knights, just as Arthur had been.

‘T’anks, Uncle Mer.’ He ruffled the boy’s hair, placed a kiss to the top of his head.

‘No problem, kiddo. How about I tell you what I do, when I’m feeling worried or scared?’ The wide eyes turned to him, and Merlin turned his palm upright, focused on it.

‘ _Forbearnan.’_ The tiny flame danced around, before Merlin curled his fingers and snuffed it. He then took James’ palm, spread out his fingers.

‘You try.’ The boy looked confused, shaking his head firmly.

‘M’not Magic, Uncle Mer. D’ats Morrigan.’ Merlin levelled him a stare, a firm one, and the boy finally muttered the word. Hardly convincing, and Merlin told him to try again. This time, he spoke the word, a tiny flame bounced up, a startling red.

‘See! Now when you’re worried, you can always find your way.’

**

The storm was raging, and Gwen hurried down the corridor in nothing more than a nightdress. Arthur would have complained, but nobody would dare look at the Queen like that, not with how much they respected her. They hurried down, knowing that the children must be terrified, running into Morgana and Elyan, who had evidently come to check on their own children.

‘You’re on night-shift?’ Arthur joked to his Knight, who gave a weary smile, before they entered the nursery. Davina and Morrigan shared a room, the two of them awake and looking up at them as they entered, their respective parent going to the bed to soothe them. Arthur led Gwen to the second room, opened the door, only to find their two children curled in the same bed, a candle burning by the side.

Aelin was asleep, but James was awake, looked up at them as they walked in. Gwen rushed to them, but they seemed quiet well, and Arthur gave his son a reassuring smile, kissed his forehead and tucked them up.

‘Sleep well.’ Gwen put the candle out, and they moved to the door, where Morgana and Elyan were waiting, having assured the other two that everything was well.

‘Mum?’ Arthur watched Gwen turn, smile to her son with a look of such compassion, a softness he only saw when they were alone.

‘Yes, love?’ And the nickname that was usually reserved for Arthur.

‘Can w’light the candle?’ Arthur gave her a brief nod, the windows were shut and the candle was placed in a metal holder, plus he would check on them in a couple of hours. Gwen nodded, reached for the matches that were on the side, but she didn’t need to.

‘Forbearnan.’ The candle flicked to life, the light illuminating the two of them, and Aelin tucked in closer to her brother.

**

James, the shy boy that hid rather than played, would stay quiet while Aelin basked in the attention of the court, was the same boy currently hurting across the grass on his little legs. It was time for their lunch, a group event that all of the Round Table members were invited to, and so Merlin and Gwaine had returned from their little paradise. They were the only ones who lived away from the Castle, and Arthur suspected it was because Morgause had taken over matters of protecting Arthur in emergencies.

He’d have paid good money to see that conversation.

Back to James, the child that all of the group knew was shy, and so everyone was baffled when he took off running.

‘Uncle Mer! Uncle Mer!’ Merlin, who had dismounted from Aithusa and was heading in their direction, scooped him up into the air, while James squealed in excitement and settled on his hip.

‘I know who he learnt the Magic from.’ Morgana said with a chuckle, the group watching in amusement as the future King of Camelot looked up to his Uncle, before lighting a small flame between them.

And from the look of pride on Merlin’s face? Arthur knew his son would be just as protected as he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Would you guys like to see anything/different plot lines?   
> Always love to hear from you! :)


End file.
